Per the Diversity Supplement PA18906 the Project Abstract is not required but rather the Abstract from the original R01 is in the Research Plan. Per the Supplement Diversity Supplement a Narrative is not required as well. All documents are to be uploaded either with the Research Plan form or the Other Attachments section.